dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Elemental Brute (3.5e Class)
Elemental Brute Elemental Brute The powers of the elements are more than just a source for mages to tap, but the building blocks out of which everything else is made. By combining more of the elements onto one's self, an elemental can become a being of immense physical power. Elemental Brutes not only grow this power, but also use it to control the battlefield around them. Making an Elemental Brute Elemental Brutes are heavy hitters in melee, and use their abilities to make the battlefield a more difficult place for their opponents and to protect their allies. '''Abilities:' Elemental Brutes love their Strength or Dexterity scores, depending on type, and Constitution scores. Races: Only Outsiders and Elementals from the Elemental Planes may take levels in Elemental Brute. Those from the Material plane whose ancestors come from the Elemental Planes may take levels in Elemental Brute, but they must have the Outsider or Elemental type. Alignment: Elemental Brutes can be any alignment, and often are. Starting Gold: 4d4×10 gp (100 gp). Starting Age: Simple. Game Rule Information Class Features All of the following are class features of the Elemental Brute. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Elemental Brutes are proficient only with their natural weapons, and with no armor. : An Elemental Brute grows from the material of one of the elemental planes. It has the most obvious connection available (Genasi (except Material Genasi) and Elemental-Bodied all indicate a connection with one of the planes, as do all elemental monsters in the Monster Manual). If none suggests itself, such as for a Material Genasi, the Elemental Brute gets to pick one of the four elemental planes. This connection determines what its good saves are and what form of Elemental Mastery it gets. Air, Fire, and Shadow brutes gain the better progression for their Reflex saves and the worse progression for their Will saves; all other Brutes gain the opposite. Air, Fire, and Shadow Brutes gain the General Feat version of Weapon Finesse as a bonus feat. : Elemental Brutes gain a natural armor bonus to AC equal to their level. : An Elemental Brute gains a Slam attack for 1d8 damage (if medium), plus one and a half times its Strength modifier. : At 1st, 5th, and 9th level, the Elemental Brute gains a bonus [ Elemental ], [ Monstrous ], or [ General ] feat that it qualifies for. At 7th level it gains Horde Breaker. If it already has Horde Breaker, it may gain another bonus feat, or another Combat feat that it qualifies for. (Ex):'An Elemental Brute may add the listed number to it's base attack bonus for purposes of unlocking abilities of [ Combat ] Feats. If playing with fractional BAB, instead count the Elemental Brute class as providing full BAB for purposes of unlocking [ Combat ] Feat abilities. ' : At 2nd level and every even numbered level afterward, the Elemental Brute's physical attributes improve, as if it had gained several character levels. Every time the Elemental Brute gains an attribute boost, its Constitution and one other physycial attribute dependent on Elemental Origin irrevocably increase by 1. For Air, Fire, and Shadow brutes, the other ability score is Dexterity. Otherwise it is Strength. (Ex): An Elemental Brute of 3rd level or higher gains The Edge against opponents in its element. * Air: An Air Brute gains The Edge against flying opponents. * Earth: An Earth Brute gains The Edge as long as its weight and its opponent's weight are both on the ground. * Fire: A Fire Brute gains The Edge against any opponent that is presently on fire or otherwise taking continuous fire damage when it makes its attack. * Water: A Water Brute gains The Edge against any opponent immersed at least halfway in water. Exotic elemental types also gain this ability: * Ice: An Ice Brute gains The Edge against any opponent standing on ice. * Magma: A Magma Brute behaves like a Fire Brute for purposes of this ability. * Shadow: A Shadow Brute gains The Edge against any opponent against whose attacks it has concealment or total concealment. * Wood: A Wood Brute gains The Edge against any opponent who ended their last turn adjacent to it without attacking it. Elemental-Bodied Elemental Brute Starting Package Race: Elemental Bodied Weapons: Slam. Skill Selection: Pick a number of skills equal to 4 + Int modifier from the Class Skills List Feat: Hardiness of the Elements. Bonus Feats: By type: * Air Primal Armor * Earth Elemental Resistance * Fire Burn * Water Drench Gear: None. Gold: 100 gp. Campaign Information Playing an Elemental Brute Religion: Elemental Brutes are seldom particularly religious, although they may follow an Elemental deity of their appropriate kind. Recently, a cult of evil Elemental Brutes was found worshipping the Elder Elemental Eye. Other Classes: Elemental Brutes get along well with Elemental Weirds of like element, as their abilities complement eachother well. They do not necessarily get along well with Genies, as many Genies expect to be lords over the Elemental Brutes. Elemental Brutes get along well with Druids, and with properly respectful Elementalists, whose magic complements the Elemental Brute's physical power. Stealthy types often appreciate the distraction that an Elemental Brute can provide, and warriors may appreciate having an Elemental Brute to spar with. Casters may view an Elemental Brute as little higher than their summoned minion, earning the Brute's wariness. Combat: Elemental Brutes are effective at controlling the battlefield to force enemies into melee with them. Air Brutes often take an air superiority role, tripping flying opponents to cause them to stall and drop them to where their allies can reach them, while Earth and Water Brutes control a section of battlefield with their bulk. Fire Brutes make effective skirmishers, especially with the Whirlwind feat to allow them to attack several creatures at once, and Burn to allow them the Edge against any creature they've already hit. Exotic Brutes gain other abilities to match. Advancement: An Elemental Brute, after completing the class, may take levels in Elemental Weird, or in another combat-focused class, or may become a Genie. A few levels of Elemental Brute can add quite a bit to many melee Genasi or Elemental-Bodied builds, especially to gain the Large Size and Huge Size feats, granting the character a greater reach and the ability to use bigger weapons. Other melee classes grant the Elemental Brute the ability to use better weapons and shields, and multiclassing into Monk would give the Brute the ability to use fighting styles with its elemental Slams. Elemental Brutes in the World Daily Life: When left to their own devices, Elemental Brutes mostly just absorb elemental essences into themselves on their home planes. Otherwise they do whatever circumstance forces them to do. Organizations: Elemental Brutes don't form into many organizations of their own, although many Genies count Elemental Brutes among their armies and even lieutenants, and as guardians of Elemental Weirds. A few carve out kingdoms of their own, too. NPC Reactions: NPCs often can't tell the difference between an Elemental Brute and a regular Elemental, even if the Brute began its life as a Genasi. They, therefore, treat the Brute like any other elemental, usually with fear, although those who have seen more will be less wary if it seems controlled. Elemental Brutes in the Game Adaptation: If you, as a DM, want to keep the Elemental classes and feats in the hole and use them to create unusual enemies, go right ahead. When used for PCs, though, the Elemental Brutes can represent characters either following their Elemental heritage, or who are being subject to a series of involuntary transformations. ---- → Elementals with Class Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class Category:Tome Category:Elements Project